The present invention relates generally to improvements in tools for repairing electronic networks and it relates more particularly to an improved solder extractor.
In the servicing and repair of electrical and electronic circuit networks it is frequently necessary to replace electronic components or elements and to this end the melting and removal of solder joints or fillets are required. This procedure is commonly accomplished with a solder extractor which includes a heated tubular tip for melting the solder joint and a source of suction connected to the heated tubular tip by way of an enlarged receiver whereby the molten solder is sucked through the tubular tip and discharged into the receiver. However, the solder extractors heretofore available or proposed possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. The conventional solder extractor is often unreliable and hazardous, difficult, and awkward and time consuming to service and maintain, generally inconvenient to use, of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leaves much to be desired.